A Christmas To Remember
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: A Christmas story for Robbie/Jackie. Thinking about doing a sequel to it. It is unusually short considering the amount of time I've spent on it!


**Disclaimer:Of course I don't own any of these characters or really anything in this story, apart from the plot. They are the wonderful creation of Glenn Chandler, Robert Love and ITV! By the way if anyone who has _anything _to do with the show actually reads this, take notes, because there are a lot of people who want these two to get together _soonish!!!_  
****A/N: Sorry that this took so long to post!! I've had test-after-test at school and I've had sleepovers and stuff like that. Hope you enjoy this anyway!! Oh I've now got 6 episodes of Taggart on DVD. For some reason I got the one that has "A Death Foretold" on it, I cry everytime I think about it never mind watch it!! Enjoy, I hope this makes you feel all the Christmassy love flying around :]**

**XOXOXOX**

_Friday 23rd December_

"So what is everyone doing on Christmas Eve this year?" Jackie asked the three guys in the room. It was one of the nights that she hated, so she was hoping that one of them would come round to her flat, because she knew she would be by herself otherwise. Robbie spoke first, "I'm going to spend the night with Lauren." Lauren was his girlfriend of about a week and although he didn't say it, they knew it wouldn't last longer than a couple of weeks. Matt and Stuart both didn't have anyone that they were going to spend the night with so they agreed to go round to Jackie's for a few hours.

_Saturday 24th December - Christmas Eve_

It was about 7 o'clock in the evening when Jackie looked at her clock. Matt and Stuart were arriving at 8 so she went up and had a quick shower and put out some crisps and nibbles for the night ahead. She was secretly wishing that Robbie would turn up because he was a good laugh and she also had a movie for each of them, as a present; Matt-Die Hard 1, Stuart-Mamma Mia! and Robbie-The Indiana Jones' Quadrilogy plus an extra little gift. She hadn't gave them the presents at work because she preferred to keep her personal life and professional life separate from each other. The guys turned up exactly on time, she couldn't remember the last time either of them had been in her flat although she could pinpoint the exact day that Robbie had been there.

As the clock on Jackie's wall was approaching 9 o'clock she was getting quite bored, yes they were talking about good subjects but she needed Robbie to keep her spirits up and she was beginning to lose hope of him ever turning up. Just as she was going to put on one of her Christmas movies (Love Actually), the doorbell rang, "Bloody carol singers!" she shouted to the other two. When she opened the door, surprisingly, it wasn't carol singers, it was Robbie.

"Hey! What are you doing here, weren't you supposed to be spending the night with Laura or Lara or whatever her name is?" She was genuinely stunned that he was at her door.

"Her name was Lauren. But I decided that, instead of a quick shag... Christmas is the time to spend with the person you love." He looked her straight in the eye while he was saying it. They both knew exactly what he meant by it but she had to say something, "Robbie! Matt and Stuart are upstairs in the living room so if you stay later than them, then I'll give you your present." "OK, I'll give you yours later as well." He leaned forward and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips and went upstairs, as if nothing had happened. She quickly closed the door and went back to the living room, avoiding Robbie's eyes, which she could tell were watching her every movement.

**XOXOXOX**

Matt left at quarter to eleven and Stuart left just after him at eleven o'clock. Jackie had been sitting on the couch with Stuart and the two others had been sitting on a couple of armchairs. As soon as they heard the door closing behind Stuart, Robbie went across and sat next to Jackie. Without saying anything he gently put his arm around her and pulled her closer so that her head was on his shoulder. They had been in that position for a few minutes when Robbie quietly said to her, "So where's this present of mine?" Jackie stood up, quite annoyed that she had broken the contact between them. She went over to the cupboard and brought out the neatly wrapped presents. When he ripped the paper and saw the Indiana Jones DVDs, he laughed. He had mentioned not having them about a week previous so getting them was a really nice surprise.

Robbie carefully put them on the nearest table and got to work opening the smaller gift. When the paper eventually came off he saw another box. He lifted the lid off and saw a very expensive looking watch. "Jackie, you really didn't have to buy this as well. I would have been happy enough with the DVDs."

"Yeah but I wanted to buy it. If you hadn't turned up tonight then I would have given them to someone that I don't love half as much as I love you." She couldn't look at him when she said that because she thought he would laugh at her. But instead, he put his hands on her waist and kissed her, "Good because you have no idea how much I love you." She raised her eyebrows and asked, "So where's the present that you said you would give me?" He reached into his pocket and produced an envelope and a small box that was wrapped up and gave them to her. Robbie moved so that he was standing behind Jackie with his hands resting on her stomach and his chin on her collarbone. He told her to open the envelope first. Inside was a simple Christmas card, she opened it up and started reading it silently. At the same time Robbie was whispering the words into the side of her neck.

_To my funny, sarcastic and stunningly beautiful Jackie,_

_I always thought the name Jackie Ross had a nice "ring" to it. _

_I hope you accept my present!_

_I Love You and my heart is forever yours,_

_Robbie._

"I know it's cheesy but I mean it Jackie, open the present." She did as she was told and inside the paper was a red, velvet box. In her mind, she had already guessed what it was but she didn't want to get her hopes up. When she opened it she couldn't contain her happiness, sitting in the middle of the box was a silver ring with three, tiny, red rubies encusted on it. "So how about it Jackie, will you marry me?" She turned to face him, "Of course I'll marry you, you big, soppie, romantic!" Then she moved her head closer to his and kissed him, their lips parted and their tongues started exploring the unfamiliar territory. Her hands went from around his neck to his hair and she started getting her fingers caught in it. His hands, meanwhile, were travelling the opposite way, starting of at her waist and down to her bottom. They were gradually moving towards the bedroom while taking of their layers of clothes.

**XOXOXOX**

_Sunday 25th December - Christmas Day_

They woke up the next morning in each others arms. Jackie was positive she must have dreamt the night before but as she looked down at her left hand, she saw the three rubies that now meant everything to her. She could tell that Robbie was still sleeping so she carefully tried to get out so that she could pour herself some sort of drink, but as soon as she turned her body round she felt Robbie's arms tightening around her, "So Jackie, you're already trying to run away fom me ?" She looked over at him and pretended to be appalled, "Of course not. I was just going to get something to drink and anyway this is my house so how could I run away!" She leant over and gave him a passionate kiss, "Is that enough proof for you, Robs?" "Well, just about. Lets see if this helps." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her down so that she was on top of him, she was so surprised that she let out a little scream. The scream reminded him of when he had pulled her into the tango years before, he wished that he could have gone back in time and stopped her getting married, but that was all in the past and whatever his future was, he knew it would have to include Jackie.

They lay there, kissing each other for another ten minutes before Jackie had a sudden thought, "Robbie, if you've loved me for all this time, why did you sleep with all the random girls, did you not know that it nearly killed me every time you said you had a new one?!" He rested his head on hers and said, "You know how they were all the same; blonde, tall and with an IQ of about 10? It was because they were the exact opposite of you. I wanted to get you out of my thoughts, out of my dreams and out of my daily fascinations, but none of the girls helped with that, so I had to accept that you were the only one for me! But anyway let's forget about all my failures and start enjoying ourselves, for God's sake we're getting married now!" "Robbie Ross, you are the best Christmas present I've ever had!" Then they started having the "fun" that he had suggested.

**A/N: I'll be putting up a poll on my profile about what to write next, so if you could please review this and then vote on the poll. Love Lee xx**


End file.
